


Effort and Reward

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the NagronWeekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effort and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another drabble and a half for the NagronWeekend!! Again, I used a prompt provided by Brina :D Hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Spartacus.

Almost frantic, Nasir searched through his and Agron’s belongings. He had to find the necklace before Agron discovered he wasn’t wearing it. It had only been removed so he could bathe and rub some scented oil into his skin to surprise his lover, but now the necklace eluded him.

In his haste to find the gift so expertly carved by Agron’s battle worn hands, Nasir tipped over a small jar containing containing their few coins. They rolled in different directions, but one made a small thumping noise as it struck something solid.

Without looking up, Nasir looked to the side to see the errant coin resting on the floor in front of a leather boot. The boot that belonged to Agron. Fuck.

Slowly, Nasir rose to his feet and faced his gladiator. To his surprise, Agron’s mouth was curved into a smirk, revealing one of his stubbled dimples.

“Looking for this, little man?” he asked, holding up his hand and opening it to reveal Nasir’s necklace hanging from a finger.

“Apologies...I…was only…”

Agron pressed his finger to his lover’s lips then walked around him, draping the leather cord of the necklace around Nasir’s neck. Soft kisses accompanied the tying of the trinket, followed by a slow inhale. Nasir sighed in contentment.

“Effort was not wasted,” Agron breathed across Nasir’s heated fragrant skin. The smaller man moaned softly and turned in the strong arms holding him. Eyes dark with desire met those of his man.

“Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Penny


End file.
